1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control modules having a plurality of control elements, and more particularly to audio mixing consoles.
2. Related Art
Control modules are typically included as components in systems that operate under the control of users. A control module may receive different signals with a variety of signal parameters. Control elements are included on the control module to provide a user with devices configured to control the signal parameters. One example of a control module is an audio mixing console.
Audio mixing consoles are used in audio systems for applications that may include multi-track recording, broadcast, post production, live sound reinforcement and stage monitoring. The sound signal from microphones, electronic musical instruments or other sound sources enters the mixing console, which amplifies the signals from the sound sources as needed. The mixing console allows the operator to mix, equalize, and add effects to the signals according to the requirements of the installation. The operator controls the different function of the audio mixing console using a plurality of control elements often configured as rotary buttons. Different features of a sound signal may be controlled using the control elements. The number of desired features may be large, which corresponds to a large number of control elements often mounted on a console having limited space. The number of different control elements on the mixing console may be limited by controlling different functions of the audio mixing console using one control element. In one operating mode, a control element is used for adjusting one feature of the recorded audio signal or of the mixing console while in another operating mode, the same control element is used to adapt another feature of the audio signal or of the mixing console. Several control elements may be grouped to a group of control elements such that each group controls a predetermined function of the audio signal. In such an implementation, the grouping of control elements would also depend on the selected operating mode of the mixing console. The operator may experience difficulty in identifying where one group of control elements ends and where another group begins.
The complexity created by a large number of control elements operating in groups is not limited to audio mixing consoles. Any control module having a plurality of control elements that may be used to control different features in different operating modes would present itself as confusingly complex to a user.
A need exists for a control module that allows a user to use control elements that operate in different modes without encountering difficulty from undue complexity.